just a drabble
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Chapter 7-Glasses Kuroko hanya merespon dengan anggukan pelan, matanya yang besar itu masih setia memandang kacamata berframe hitam milik Akashi. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa benda mati tersebut sangat berpengaruh pada kepribadian pemuda bersurai scarlet di sampingnya itu RnR please
1. A for Ambiguous

**Just a Drabble**

**A**

**Ambiguous**

Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah menyangka bahwa mantan kapten tim basket Teiko ternyata memiliki kelainan. Ya, kelainan yang benar-benar membuat Kuroko geleng-geleng kepala dan sedikit ketakutan. Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya mencoba menghindari sang lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ tersebut beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Tetsuya,"

Mencoba menahan rasa terkejutnya, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang kapten tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan senyum yang tergambar di paras sang kapten. Oh, apakah ini hanya perasaan Kuroko saja atau memang sekarang ada malaikat pencabut nyawa di belakang tubuh kapten yang absolut itu?

"Ya, ada apa Akashi-_kun_?" Tanyanya dengan intonasi datar, menyembunyikan rasa gugup

Akashi Seijuuro—nama sang kapten—tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya memandang tepat ke sepasang iris _baby blue_ milik Kuroko. "Kenapa kau menghindariku, Tetsuya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-_kun_? Aku tidak menco-"

"Ya, Tetsuya, kau mencoba menjauhiku." Akashi segera memotong sangkalan Kuroko "Aku tidak pernah salah, kau ingat? Apa yang aku ucapkan selalu benar."

Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang mulai mundur menjauhi dirinya. "Katakan padaku alasan mengapa kau menjauhiku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendesis sebal ketika ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak loker miliknya di ruang ganti tersebut. Iris _baby blue_nya melirik ke arah lain, ke arah selain ke sepasang iris merah di hadapannya. 'Kenapa si iblis merah ini harus merepotkan diri datang ke Seirin sih?!' batin Kuroko sebal

"Oh, rupanya Tetsuyaku ini sudah mulai tidak patuh ya," Akashi menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kuroko dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan berbisik "Apakah kau ingin merasakan _benda kesayangan_ku Tetsuya? Merasakannya menyentuh setiap inci tubuhmu..dan membuatmu terlihat makin indah."

'Kelainan Akashi-_kun_ mulai keluar!' Batinnya kalut

"Jawab aku Tetsuya..atau kau benar-benar ingin kubuat berteriak dan memohon?"

'Tuhan! Siapapun tolong aku dari kelainan Akashi-_kun_!' Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya

"Hm, Tetsuya benar-benar mencoba bungkam dan memberontak ya? Apakah sifat Daiki yang suka memberontak mulai tertular padamu Tetsuya?" Tangan Akashi mulai bergerak menuju wajah Kuroko "Tetsuya, jawab aku dan aku akan mulai memberimu 'hadiah' yang menyenangkan."

'CUKUP!' Kuroko dengan sekuat tenaga mengarahkan lututnya pada selangkangan sang Akashi muda dan itu berhasil membuat lelaki tersebut menggeram kesakitan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kuroko segera berlari keluar dari ruang ganti dan meninggalkan Akashi Seijuuro menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Sialan kau Tetsuya! Bagaimana bila 'adik'ku tidak bisa membuatmu merasakan nikmat lagi?! Sialan!" Umpat Akashi kesal kepada sang pemain bayangan

Ya, inilah kelainan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Ucapan yang ambigu, lebih ambigu dari pada mulut seorang Aomine Daiki sekalipun.

**-Ambiguous_end-**


	2. B for Body Pillow

**Just a Drabble**

**B**

**Body Pillow**

Suara kicauan burung menjadi awal di pagi ini. Cahaya matahari juga sudah mulai menyapa Tokyo bersamaan dengan sepoi-sepoi angin musim gugur di awal bulan Oktober.

"Mmh..jangan disitu Akashi-_kun_…zzz…" Ah, namun tampaknya, masih ada saja orang yang belum bangun di pagi hari secerah ini. Orang tersebut malah makin bergelung di dalam selimutnya sambil memeluk sesuatu dan mengigau

"Tet-_chan_, ada Seijuuro-_kun_ yang datang berkunjung," suara seorang wanita terdengar dari luar kamar dan disusul dengan suara ketukan halus, namun itu sudah cukup untuk mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang pemilik kamar

"Ukh..bilang saja aku sedang tidak enak badan, _okaa-sama_," ujar Kuroko Tetsuya si pemilik kamar tanpa repot-rpot membuka mata dan menjawab dengan suara parau. Lelaki manis ini akan melanjutkan tidurnya, ya, akan melanjutkan tidurnya bila saja ia tidak diganggu dengan suara yang benar-benar ia kenali

"Tidak enak badan, hm? Bagian mana yang tidak enak, Tetsuya? Mau aku buat biar lebih enak?" Ah, rupanya hanya seorang tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro dan mulut ambigunya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam kamar Kuroko Tetsuya

Mata Kuroko langsung membelalak kaget. Tunggu? Di dalam kamarnya? Dengan sigap ia menyembunyikan dirinya dengan selimut yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya saat tidur.

'Gawat! Ini gawat!' Batinnya khawatir, terdengar suara langkah kaki Akashi yang makin mendekat dan itu membuat pelukan pada benda di hadapannya makin erat

"Tetsuya?" Tangan kanan Akashi terulur kearahnya "kau benar-benar tidak enak badan?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Akashi yang tidak segera mendapat jawaban menghela nafas lelah.

"Jawab aku Tetsuya, jangan buat aku khawatir." Pemuda berambut merah itu hendak menyibak selimut kekasihnya, namun terhenti karena suara yang dirindukannya menyapa pendengarannya

"A-aku baik-baik saja Akashi-_kun_." Akashi tersenyum lega "aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihat wajah kusutku yang baru bangun." Lanjut Kuroko mencoba mencari alas an matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya

Pemuda bermarga Akashi tersebut terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ah, kekasihnya ini benar-benar manis sekali. "Terserah, yang jelas sekarang aku ingin melihat wajahmu, Tetsuya." Tangannya kembali terulur dan menarik selimut tersebut secara tiba-tiba "Lagi pula, bukankah aku juga sudah sering melihat wajah bangun tidurmu itu. Mengingat kita sudah sering sekali 'tidur' bersama"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan loh, Tet-" suara Akashi langsung terhenti di tenggorokan ketika mendapatkan pemandangan yang tak biasa

"Umh...aku bisa jelaskan ini semua A-akashi-_kun_.." Ucap Kuroko gugup, pelukannya tidak lepas dari benda yang sejak tadi dipeluknya "i-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, sungguh.."

Srett...

Kuroko makin gugup ketika Akashi berada di atasnya dengan sebuah seringai menjengkelkan. Jelas saja, radar bahaya yang dimiliki pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu mulai menyala.

"Hoo, tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan Tetsuya sayang," Jari-jari Akashi menelusuri wajah Tetsuyanya "Ini semua sudah menjadi bukti, bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku." Dan mendaratlah sebuah kecupan di dahi mulus Kuroko

Ah, Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar terkejut. Ya, dirinya terkejut akan sebuah fakta yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya yang datar mengalah-ngalahi tembok itu memiliki ketertarikan—seperti seorang maniak—pada dirinya hingga punya _Body Pillow_ bergambar dirinya dalam pose 'Hot Seme!'

**-Body Pillow_end-**


	3. C for Camellia

**Just a Drabble**

**C**

**Camellia**

Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang lelaki dari keluarga terpandang yang memiliki kecerdasan otak dan ketampanan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tak aneh bila ia memiliki beribu-ribu penggemar, mulai dari kalangan bayi hingga nenek-nenek bau tanah sekalipun. Jadi tak perlu heran bila dimana pun ia berada pasti ada beberapa penggemar yang membuntutinya.

"Jadi, Akashi_cchi_, bagaimana kabar si _Camelliacchi_?" seorang lelaki berambut pirang bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang sangat kentara. Kini Akashi dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama, dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu bernama Kise Ryouta—sang model yang sedang naik daun—

"Huh? '_Camellicchií'_? Siapa itu?" sahut seorang pemuda _ganguro_ bernama Aomine Daiki

"Kudengar dia adalah salah satu penggemar rahasia Akashi_cchi_. Menurut gosip yang kudapat, dia ini selalu menaruh bunga camellia beserta sebuah surat pendek di loker atau meja milik Akashi_cchi_." Jelas Kise sambil tersenyum lima jari, ingin memberi kesan baik di hadapan orang ia sukai ceritanya

Akashi mendengus mendengar ucapan teman pirangnya itu, kini mata merahnya memandang tiga orang yang sejak tadi tenang-tenang saja di sampingnya. Di samping kirinya ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi bak tiang lampu di taman bersurai ungu tengah sibuk memakan snack-snack yang ia bawa—namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, lalu di sebelahnya lelaki ungu itu ada pemuda—yang tingginya jauh lebih pendek dari Murasakibara—bersurai _baby blue_ yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan wajah sedater temboknya—Kuroko Tetsuya, dan yang terakhir pemuda bersurai hijau lumut yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi heran, ia sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya

"Ini _lucky item_ku hari ini," lelaki bersurai hijau yang ternyata memiliki nama Midorima Shintarou itu sedikit mengangkat buku berjudul 'Kumpulan arti nama-nama bunga'

Akashi mengangguk mengerti, sedetik kemudian ia mendapat sebuh ide "Aku akan meminjamnya, pulang sekolah akan kukembalikan." Sebuah perintah absolut pun keluar

Ah, apa sudah kuberitahukan bahwa pemuda bermarga Akashi ini sangatla menjunjung tinggi keabsolutan yang ia miliki? Dan tak ada yang boleh—atau memang tak ada yang berani—menentangnya.

Dan dengan berat hati Midorima menyerahkan buku tersebut pada sang maha raja Akashi Seijuuro.

Keenam remaja itu terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai pada kumpulan loker-loker, mereka pun segera ke loker masing-masing.

"Akashicchi hari ini kau mendapatkan _camellia_ warna apa?" Tanya Kise yang sudah kembali ke samping Akashi, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur sang model ini sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan pemberi bunga tersebut

Akashi tak menjawab dan memandang bunga _camellia _berwarna putih itu sambil membaca kalimat yang tertera di secarik kertas

_Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas kelancanganku_

_Karena sudah menaruh bunga di lokermu selama beberapa hari belakangan_

_Dan hari ini bila kau tak keberatan_

_Mau kah kau menemuiku di atas atap sekolahan?_

'Lagi-lagi diketik dan tak ada nama pengirim,' batin Akashi saat tidak menemukan nama pengirimnya

Tanpa berkata apa-apa dilangkahkan sepasang kakinya menuju kelas, mengundang rasa penasaran dari rekan-rekan satu timnya. Akashi sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan datar dari sepasang iris _babyblue_ di belakangnya.

=w==AkaKuro==w=

Sepasang iris _scarlet_ itu memandang serius tiga lembar kertas yang terkulai tak berdaya di atas mejanya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan jangan lupakan aura serius yang menguar di sekitarnya.

Ingatkan Akashi untuk memberi acungan jempol pada salah satu penggemarnya yang mendapat sebutan '_Cameliacchi_' dari Kise karena bisa membuat sang ketua tim basket Teikou itu merasa penasaran dan serius akan hal sepele ini. Sekarang pemuda dengan sifat aristocrat itu tengah berada di atas atap sekolah, singkat kata ia tengah membolos untuk pertama kalinya. Berterima kasihlah pada rasa penasaran yang—sekali lagi—disebabkan oleh sang _camelliacchi_ yang misterius

Tangan berbalut seragam sekolah Teiko itu terjulur mengambil secarik kertas sambil bergumam "Surat pertama,"

_Aku tak tau harus menuliskan apa di lembaran ini_

'Kau mengetiknya, bukan menulisnya, _Camellia-san_.' Batin Akashi tersenyum membetulkan, selalu itu yang ia gumamkan dalam hati setiap ia membaca ulang surat-surat yang ia terima dari sang penggemar

_Kuharap kau mengerti makna bunga yang kukirim padamu hari ini_

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan_

'Sayangnya aku tak mengerti dan akan mencarinya setelah ini,' setelah menaruh surat itu, ia mengambil surat yang lainnya 'Surat kedua,' batinnya lagi

_Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?_

_Kudengar kemarin kau tidak masuk karena demam_

Mengejutkan memang, ternyata seorang tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro dapat terserang demam. Tapi lihat sisi positifnya. Bila ia demam itu artinya dia bukanlah orang bodoh—bukankah ada pepatah mengatakan hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa terkena demam? Dan lagi ia jadi bisa mengistirahatkan diri dari anak buahnya yang tidak benar—siapa lagi bila bukan Aomine yang bodoh, Kise yang sangat berisik melebihi wanita, dan Murasakibara yang tidak bisa berhenti makan. Midorima dan Kuroko? Mereka aman.

Akashi sedikit terkekeh geli memikirkan hal tersebut, ia kembali membaca lanjutan surat

_Kata okaa-sama cara menghilangkan demam paling efektif_

_Adalah dengan cara makan sup ayam_

_Bila tak keberatan kapan-kapan akan kubuatkan sup ayam untukmu._

Ah, lihatlah, bahkan penggemarnya yang satu ini sampai rela menanyakan cara menyembuhkan demam pada ibunya. 'dan dari caranya memanggil ibunya dengan akhiran –_sama_ penggemarku yang satu ini pasti anak yang sopan.' Akashi berpendapat dengan sangat yakin, ayolah, dia Akashi yang tidak pernah salah dan selalu benar.

Dan kini Akashi Seijuuro meletakkan lagi surat tersebut, menjejerkannya dengan surat pertama dan surat ketiga. Sekarang Akashi membuka buku yang ia pinjam—secara paksa—dari Midorima sang tangan kanan, mencari-cari arti bunga yang diberikan kepadanya. Matanya terus bergerak meneliti setiap kata yang ada di buku tersebut.

"Ketemu." Ucapnya tenang

_Camellia memiliki makna sebuah penghormatan atau juga bisa bermakna sebuah kesepurnaan. Camellia memiliki banyak warna seperti merah, merah muda, kuning, putih, dan banyak lagi._

_Camellia merah memiliki arti "Apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu ada dihatiku. Selamanya"_

Akashi tersenyum, matanya melirik _camellia _merah di pangkuan dan kembali kepada buku

_Camellia merah muda dan Camellia kuning memiliki arti yang sama yaitu "Kerinduan padamu"—_

'Ya, walau aku tidak mendapat _camellia _merah muda, tapi aku mendapat _camellia _kuning.' Entah mengapa Akashi merasa bodoh karena ia sempat senang karena penggemarnya ini merindukannya 'bukankah seorang _fans_ merindukan idolanya itu sudah biasa,' batinnya menambai

_-namun camellia kuning juga memiliki arti lain berupa "kesempurnan"_

"Aku memang sempurna." Ujar Akashi tegas sambil menyeringai, sangat setuju dengan apa yang tertulis di buku tersebut

_Camellia putih sendiri memiliki arti "sebuah penantian"_

"Penantian? Memang apa yang dinantikan olehnya?" Tanya Akashi entah ada siapa, matanya terus terfokus pada buku yang ia pegang, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan arti-arti yang ada di setiap bunga

Anak tunggal dari pasangan Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori ini terus saja focus pada bacaannya hingga mendengar kenop pintu yang akan dibuka, dengan sigap ia segera bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dirinya sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia sembunyi.

Setelah tau siapa yang datang, keningnya mengkerut heran. 'Mengapa dia kemari?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam otak jeniusnya, ketika dirinya hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju orang yang dimaksud sebuah ucapan menghentikan niatannya.

"_Baka _Tetsuya. Seharusnya aku memikirkannya lagi sebelum menaruh surat itu kemarin ke dalam loker Akashi-_kun_." Pemuda yang diketahui ternyata Kuroko Tetsuya—salah satu anak buah yang paling ia sayangi—tampak mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat rambut itu berantakan "Ukh, andai aku bisa mengulang waktu. Masa iya aku harus menemui Akashi-_kun_ pulang sekolah nanti?! _Kokoro_ku belum sialan, _Kuso_!" setelah mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya Kuroko segera pergi dari atas atap

Pemuda manis tadi pergi dari sana meninggalkan sebuah keterkejutan yang dialami oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Heh, siapa sangka Tetsuya bisa mengumpat seperti tadi—" sebuah seringai mengerikan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan itu "—dan sungguh mengejutkan mengetahui _Camellia_-_san_ adalah Tetsuya. Bersiap-siaplah Tetsuya sayang, aku akan memberimu semua rasa cintaku padamu."

Dengan rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap, Akashi ikut menyusul tindakan Kuroko untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dirinya tak sabar menunggu bel pulang sekolah untuk segera berbunyi—rasa-rasanya ia ingin berlari dan membunyikan bel sekolah.

Dan begitulah awal cerita kisah kasih antara Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya semasa masih duduk di bangku SMP Teiko.

**-Camellia_end-**

**Demi Tuhan, ini fict apaaa?! *frustasi***

**Oke, kesampingkan itu. Saya sempat mencari-cari cara efektif untuk menghilangkan demam dan memakan sup ayam adalah salah satu cara terbaik.**


	4. D for Dandelion

**Just a Drabble**

**D**

**Dandelion**

Dandelion, apakah kalian pernah menemui bunga yang indah itu? Bunga yang begitu indah, mungil, dan tampak rapuh seakan-akan bila salah menyentuh sedikit saja bunga tersebut akan hancur.

Menurut Akashi sendiri, bunga itu mirip dengan kekasihnya yang kini sedang tertidur di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan OSIS tersebut. Kekasihnya berparas manis, tubuhnya juga tidak setinggi lelaki pada umumnya, dan baginya orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu begitu rapuh—walau pada kenyataan kekasihnya tersebut sangatlah kuat, bukan secara fisik memang.

'Ah, tapi dia pernah membuat Daiki terlempar dengan _ignite pass_ miliknya,'

Dandelion tidaklah tumbuh sebagai bunga hias yang biasa tumbuh di taman-taman kota dan menunjukkan keindahannya. Bunga ini ditakdirkan untuk tumbuh di sekeliling ilalang yang jauh dari manusia dan ilalang-ilalang itu akan senantiasa menyembunyikan dalam rerumputan, tetapi keindahan sang bunga dandelion tak akan pernah tertutupi sekalipun ilalang di sekitarnya telah menjadi bunga matahari.

Begitu pula dengan lelaki yang telah merebut hati sang emperor merah. Akashi Seijuuro sangat tahu, setipis apapun hawa keberadaan sang kekasih itu tak akan mengurangi keindahannya. Terbukti dari beberapa orang yang berdecak kagum ketika mereka berkencan. Keindahan itu akan makin tampak saat dirinya berada di atas tubuh sang kekasih untuk saling menunjukkan rasa sayang pada pasangan, singkat kata ketika mereka tengah bercinta. Akashi merasa semua yang ada pada diri kekasihnya sangatlah indah dan menarik. Surai biru muda yang begitu lembut dan membuat Akashi ingin selalu mengelus surai itu, iris _baby blue_ yang begitu mempesona—memabukkan dan tidak membuat bosan Akashi setiap mereka bertemu pandang, kulit mulus tanpa noda, bukan hanya itu Akashi Seijuuro juga menyukai sifat-sifat lelaki itu—sifat keras kepala, sifat datarnya, apapun itu pemuda bermarga Akashi itu sangat mencintai semuanya! Semuanya!

Bunga yang berasal dari benua Eropa dan Asia ini sebenarnya telah banyak mengajarkan tentang arti hidup sesungguhnya pada manusia. Dandelion dengan tangkainya yang kecil dan sederhana dapat tumbuh dimana saja, tergantung pada angin yang membawah benih bunga -serpihan kecil bunganya yang ringan akan terbang terbawa angin dan menyebar kemana pun ia mau dan akhirnya akan tumbuh menjadi bunga baru dan membawa kehidupan baru.

Akashi masih ingat benar seberapa teguhnya sang kekasih untuk mempersatukan kembali anggota-anggota _Generation of Miracle_, walau dengan fisik yang lemah ia tetap berjuang dan pantang menyerah—menerima kata-kata kasar dari beberapa anggota _Generation of Miracle _yang sebenarnya menyakiti hati sang kekasih. Berusaha menyatuhkan mereka kembali dan memperbaiki persahabatan diantara mereka.

'Dan karena itulah aku mencintai dirinya. Mencintai segala yang ada pada diri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya,'

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kekasih Akashi Seijuuro, bunga dandelionnya yang mengajari kebahagian dalam hari-harinya selama ini.

**-Dandelion_end-**

Minna~ Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke fanfict ini, maaf bila saya tidak sempat membalas review satu-satu..saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Ah, dari Just a Drabble A-D, saya sepertinya paling semangat buat yang huruf D deh… -w- /malah curhat


	5. E for Ease

**Just a Drabble**

**E**

**Ease**

Di zaman sekarang ketentraman adalah salah satu hal yang sangat sulit didapatkan, apalagi bila kau dikelilingi oleh makhluk berisik macam Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, dan Kagami Taiga. Kuroko Tetsuya contohnya. Pemuda yang selalu berwajah datar itu hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya atau menghela nafas lelah secara diam-diam ketika dihadapkan oleh manusia bersurai kuning yang sangat berisik dan selalu seenaknya memeluk dia. Jangan lupakan juga pemuda _dim_ dan pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam yang selalu memperebutkan dirinya dimanapun mereka bertemu.

'Tapi setidaknya itu masih mending,' batin Kuroko mengingat tingkah laku teman-temnnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup aneh bila bersangkutan dengan dirinya

Mata yang seindah langit cerah tanpa bercak awan itu kini memandang seorang pemuda yang dengan santainya duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda absolut bersurai _scarlet_ dengan iris dwiwarna yang begitu mengintimidasi. Akashi Seijuuro. Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan kota kalau kalian ingin tau.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, Tetsuya?" suara sang pemilik iris dwiwarna itu begitu merdu di telinga sang pemuda bermarga Kuroko

Kuroko menggeleng pelan "Hanya penasaran apa yang Akashi-_kun_ lakukan di Tokyo? Bukankah Akashi-kun sibuk?"

"Jadi Tetsuya mengusirku," Kuroko lekas saja menggeleng mendengar ucapan Akashi, Akashi hanya tersenyum "Aku hanya tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa rinduku padamu dan lagi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Tetsuya kan? Jadi aku ingin menemanimu selama seharian. Tak ada alasan lain, hanya itu."

**DEG DEG**

Bila dibandingkan keberisikan Kise ataupun kebodohan Kagami dan Aomine, keberadaan seorang Akashi Seijuuro sendiri adalah alasan utama mengapa Kuroko sangat sulit mendapatkan ketentraman yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Mengapa? Sudah jelaskan, karena bila ada Akashi di sekitarnya—

'Jantungku akan berdetak lebih cepat, sungguh berisik,' batinnya mengalihkan wajah, melewatkan sebuah senyum tulus yang Akashi Seijuuro tujukan pada dirinya.

**-Ease_end-**


	6. F for Friend Zone

**Just a Drabble**

**F**

**Friend Zone**

Siapa sih yang tidak tau arti kata 'Friend Zone'? Zona dimana kita akan dianggap hanya sebagai teman walaupun kita sudah berkorban banyak pada orang yang kita sukai. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat meringis ngeri membayangkan rasa sakitnya berada di zona tersebut, apalagi mengalaminya. Ya, tapi beda cerita bila kalian merupakan seorang _masochist_.

Oh, sebenarnya bila kalian ingin tau Akashi Seijuuro yang dikenal dengan keabsolutannya pernah berada di zona yang mengerikan itu—lebih tepatnya 2 tahun lalu ketika dirinya masih menduduki bangku SMP. Mangsanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya si pemain bayangan yang wajahnya manis sekali. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, dia bukanlah seorang _masochist_. Titik.

**2 tahun yang lalu…**

"Jadi Akashi," seorang lelaki berkacamata memandang lelaki di hadapannya yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya "Apa yang sejak tadi kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak bisa lihat, Shintarou? Apa minusmu bertambah?" Akashi sama sekali tidak mengalahkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel pintarnya

Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa menghela nafas menahan emosi, dia masih cukup waras untuk menantang iblis yang menjelma manusia di depannya "Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu itu? Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau tampak serius sekali, nanodayo."

"Hm, tak kusangka kau perhatian sekali padaku." Akashi melirik sekilas lelaki bersurai hijau tersebut "Aku hanya sedang mencari refrensi."

Midorima melotot tak terima akan perkataan ketua tim basketnya itu "A-aku…bukannya aku perhatian..ha-hanya saja aku sedikit terganggu karena kau sedikit-sedikit menghela nafas! La-lagipula refrensi apa yang kau car—"

"Cara terlepas dari jerat _friend zone_," ucap Akashi memotong Midorima "Dan aku tidak tau siapa incaranku." Lanjutnya ketika Midorima menatapnya aneh

"Kuroko lagi, huh?" Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, Akashi hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan mencari refrensi

"Ketemu." Akashi membaca artikel yang ada disana dengan seksama dan ditemani oleh Midorima yang terdorong oleh rasa penasaran

**.**

**[1. Berhentilah menjadi orang yang terlalu baik-Berhentilah terus-terusan berusaha selalu ada untuknya. Jadilah orang yang misterius dan susah ditebak karena orang-orang cenderung lebih mudah suka kepada orang yang membuat penasaran]**

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya membaca cara pertama, sedikit aneh sebenarnya. Masalahnya dia cukup tau diri bahwa dia bukanlah orang baik, kalau tidak percaya silahkan saja tanya pada manusia-manusia di sekitarny—

**Trrrt…Trrrt…**

Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan kening lagi saat sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

**From : Tetsuyaku sayang**

**Subject : Akashi-**_**kun **_**bisakah kau menolongku?**

**Ano, Akashi-**_**kun**_** apakah hari minggu nanti kau ada waktu luang? **_**Okaa-sama**_** ulang tahun minggu depan dan aku bingung harus memberi hadiah apa…bisakah kau menolongku?**

Akashi teringat dengan cara pertama dan akhirnya menulis balasan yang berisi penolakan dengan jawaban yang singkat. Dia hanya menuliskan 'Aku tidak bisa, Tetsuya.'

Sepersekian detik balasan pun datang dari Tetsuya kesayangannya.

**From : Tetsuyaku sayang**

**Subject : Baiklah kalau begitu**

**Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf mengganggumu. Sebaiknya aku mengajak Kise-**_**kun**_** atau Aomine-**_**kun**_** kalau begitu. Terima kasih.**

"Sialan. Akan kuhabisi kalian, tunggu saja Ryouta dan Daiki." Gumam Akashi penuh dendam, membuat Midorima yang tak tau apa-apa merinding ngeri dan berdoa semoga nyawa teman-temannya itu diterima di sisiNya.

**.**

**[2. Jangan terlalu mengemis cinta kepada si doi-Sudah ngasih terlalu banyak sinyal ke dia tapi yang bersangkutan gak nyadar-nyadar? Coba kaji ulang sifatmu. Tidak perlu buru-buru dan hindari memperlihatkan kelemahanmu.]**

'Mengemis? Jangan bercanda, orang seperti Akashi ini tak mungkin sudi mengemis pada orang. Kaji ulang sifatnya? Ayolah, tidak ada yang positif dari sifatnya _nanodayo_!' batin Midorima frustasi

"Shintarou, aku tau kau sedang berpikiran buruk tentangku. Latihanmu hari ini akan kulipat gandakan, tenang saja kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Ujar Akashi santai dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan membuat Midorima mengumpat dalam hati

Akashi menghela nafas kali ini. Pertama, incarannya itu seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat datar dan polos. Dirinya sudah sering memberi sinyal, mulai dari yang biasa-biasa saja sampai yang ekstrim—mencium leher Kuroko contohnya. Oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana Akashi bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mencium leher sang pujaan hati.

Kedua, seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang absolut ini tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada siapapun. Tak akan pernah.

Baiklah, cara kedua tidak cocok dengan dirinya jadi lebih baik lanjut cara ketiga.

**.**

**[3. Bandingkan pandangan kalian masing-masing tentang pengertian pacaran-Cari tau apa yang diharapkan si doi dari seorang pacar. Tetapi jangan memaksakan diri bila apa yang diinginkannya bukanlah apa yang bisa kalian penuhi.]**

Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu segera berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Midorima yang memandang bingung. Kemana dia akan pergi? Bukankah sudah jelas bila dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang—pasti—berada di perpustakaan SMP Teikou. Ah, padahal Midorima Shintarou masih penasaran dengan cara-cara agar tidak kena _friend zone_.

Sesampainya Akashi di prpustakaan, iris tajamnya segera mencari kepenjuru ruangan.

'Ketemu!' batinnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue _yang dengan tenangnya membaca novel "Tetsuya," panggilnya kalem, membuat sang empu nama menoleh

"Akashi-_kun_, ada apa?" iris yang senada dengan surai lembut itu mentapnya bingung, berbanding terbalik dengan raut polos tersebut

"Aku ingin berdiskusi tentang sesuatu denganmu. Apa kau keberatan untuk meluangkan waktumu?" permintaannya dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi mendudukkan diri di samping sang pujaan hati dan berdehem sekali sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Menurutmu apa itu cinta?"

_To the point_. Akashi sekali.

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya sedikit, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang dilanda kebingungan karena ketua tim basket di depannya secara tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang tidak Akashi sekali.

"Jawab saja, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab dengan nada tak yakin "Menurutku, cinta itu sesuatu yang rumit. Dapat membuat kita tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila dan bisa membuat kita menangis juga."

'Wow, ini kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Tetsuya hari ini.' Batin Akashi mulai kacau, kepala bersurai _scarlet_ itu mengangguk-ngangguk paham "Lalu, kau ingin punya pacar yang seperti apa?"

Sekali lagi Akashi Seijuuro mengirimkan kode untuk Kuroko Tetsuya tersayang.

"Pacar? Aku belum ing—" jari telunjuk Akashi menempel tepat di bibir menggoda Kuroko

"Jawab saja Tetsuya. Kau suka seseorang yang bertipe seperti apa?" pandangan Akashi melembut ketika ia mendapati Kuroko tengah salah tingkah 'Manis,' pikirnya

"M-mungkin yang tegas dan tidak manja, suka pada basket tentu saja," Kuroko menjeda, kembali berpikir sambil mencuri pandang ke arah sang Emperor "…dan berzodiak Sagitarius."

'Huh? Kenapa harus berzodiak Sagitarius?' batin Akashi yang tumben-tumbennya tidak peka

Diam-diam pemuda bermarga Akashi tersebut membuka kembali ponsel pintarnya untuk melihat cara selanjutnya.

**.**

**[ dia-Sentuh rambutnya atau rangkul pundaknya. Berikan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan saja, jangan menunggu si doi menyentuhmu. Contohnya saja gandeng tangannya dikeramaian lalu lihat reaksinya]**

"Tetsuya," dengan modusnya Akashi menepukkan tangan kirinya pada paha mulus berbalut celana milik Kuroko "Apa kau tidak bosan disini?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan dan tetap fokus pada bacaannya, membuat Akashi mendecih sebal dalam hati. Tidak berhenti disitu saja, Akashi melancarkan aksi keduanya. Tangan yang awalnya betah berada di paha sang pujaan hati kini berpindah pada pinggul kecil Kuroko, dengan santai Akashi merebahkan kepala bersurai merahnya di atas bahu kiri si surai _baby blue_.

Sang Emperor melirik sang pemain bayangan, berharap mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sebuah seringai kemenangan terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya kala melihat semu merah mulai berkumpul di sepasang pipi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tahap ke empat berhasil, kalau begitu mari melanjutkan ke tahap lima.

**[5. Move On!-Ya udah relain aja dia, mungkin dia emang gak suka kamu]**

_What? Are you kidding me_? Akashi menyumpah serapahi saran ke lima. Relain aja? Jadi Akashi disuruh menyerah begitu?

'Sayangnya kata menyerah tidak ada di kamusku.' Batin Akashi mendengus geli

"Ada apa Akashi-_kun_?" suara merdu itu menyadarkan lamunan Akashi

Ketua Tim Teikou tersebut tersenyum teduh dan kembali ke posisi duduk tegak lalu berkata "Hanya bosan di tempat ini. Apa kau keberatan bila menemaniku ke Maji Burger?"

Ajakan tersebut langsung saja diterima Kuroko tanpa berpikir dua kali. Meninggalkan perpustakaan yang menjadi saksi bisu akan kemodusan seorang Akashi Seijuuro sang Emperor.

**-Friend Zone_End-**


	7. G for Glasses

**Just a Drabble**

**G**

**Glasses**

Kuroko Tetsuya memandang bosan kumpulan remaja di hadapannya. Iris _baby blue_nya melirik siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang dengan pandangan tak , ini adalah hari yang membosankan. Kuroko hanya duduk di bawah pohon rindang dekat lapangan sepak bolah di SMPnya, ditemani oleh sebuah novel lama yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pangkuan sang remaja.

"Tetsuya," sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya, kepala bersurai _baby blue _itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan sosok seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang tengah berdiri degan gagah di hadapannya. Menghalangi sinar matahari.

"Ada apa Akashi-_kun_?" iris seindah langit cerah tanpa bercak awan miliknya menatap sebuah benda yang bertengger manis di hidung sang ketua tim basket SMP Teikou 'Baru selesai rapat OSIS ya? Dia lupa melepas kacamatanya,' batin Kuroko masih teguh dengan wajah datarnya

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." Akashi duduk di samping Kuroko, melirik sekilas buku novel yang diabaikan sang pemilik "Nijimura-_senpai_ mengatakan tidak ada latihan hari ini."

Kuroko hanya merespon dengan anggukan pelan, matanya yang besar itu masih setia memandang kacamata ber_frame_ hitam milik Akashi. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa benda mati tersebut sangat berpengaruh pada kepribadian pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ di sampingnya itu

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Tetsuya?" suara Akashi begitu kalem dan tenang, namun ada ketegasan di dalamnya. Ah, Kuroko harus mengakui bahwa dirinya tertarik dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Pemain bayangan itu menggelengkn kepalanya "Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-_kun_. Hanya heran saja, kenapa sifat Akashi-_kun_ berbeda ketika tidak menggunakan kacamata?"

Pemuda penyandang marga Akashi tersebut terdiam. Sebuah kekehan tertahan muncul beberapa saat setelahnya, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya tertegun kagum dengan pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan jarang tersebut. Lihatlah betapa tampan kaptennya ini ketika menahan tawa.

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sih?!'

"Ah, maaf maaf," Akashi berhenti terkekeh namun sebuah senyum penuh arti terpampang jelas "Kenapa Tetsuya penasaran?"

Kuroko memandang kaptennya itu cukup lama "Aku hanya penasaran tanpa alasan saja, Akashi-_kun_. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tad—"

"Kau memerintahku Tetsuya?" entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah menghimpitnya ke pohon tempat mereka berteduh "Tak kusangka Tetsuya sekarang sudah berani memerintah."

"Aku tidak memerintah Akashi-_kun_, hanya meminta agar Akashi-_kun_ melupakan pertanyaan tidak jelasku saja."

Pemuda yang sering mendapat julukan sebagai renkarnasi raja iblis itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pemain bayangan berwajah malaikat "Aku menolak melupakannya dan aku akan menjawabnya,"

Tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri, Kuroko menahan nafas ketika hidung mancung milik kapten timnya bersentuhan dengan hidungnya "Aku menahan diriku," perkataan Akashi membuat sepasang alis Kuroko mengkerut bingung

Apa katanya tadi? Menahan diri? Dari apa? Dari sifat modus yag ia miliki dan sering menjadi bahan gosipan antara Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki?

"Aku menahan diriku agar tidak 'menyerang'mu Tetsuya, kau terlalu memikat untukku."

Kuroko dan insting kuatnya, pandangan pemuda pecinta Vanilla Milkshake ini terjerat pada sepasang manik merah tajam milik Akashi. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika wajah tampan itu semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Ketika jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari 2 cm, Akashi berhenti mendekat dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Memandang ke dalam iris biru indah milik sang pujaan hati dengan mata telanjang.

"Satu hal yang pasti." Kecupan lembut mendarat di kening mulus Kuroko "Memakai kacamata ataupun tidak, kau tetap menawan di mataku, Tetsuya."

Oh sial, Akashi dan kata-kata manisnya. Kini Kuroko benar-benar berharap Akashi ditakdirkan mengenakan kacamatanya sejak terlahir di dunia. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa ia kena serangan jantung di usia muda.

**-Glasses_end-**

**Hai semua~ Maaf baru updet! w btw ini fanfict dibuat karena saya ingin melarikan diri dari Try Out, Ujian Sekolah, UN dan sebangsanya../curhat**

**Ah, dan makasih buat semuanya yg sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfict ini. Semoga hari kalian mennyenangkan -w-**


End file.
